Peux-tu sentir mon coeur ?
by Auri-chi
Summary: Il n'y a pas que Ritsu qui peut être sujet aux doutes et à la douleur. Petite histoire sur le point de vue de Masamune et les sentiments bien plus forts qu'il cache derrière sa perversité. M par sécurité. Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Shungiki Nakamura (Ô sacré mangaka *-*). J'espère que vous aimerez ma première fanfiction et mon premier Yaoi !


_Arrête. Tu m'irrites avec ton air renfrogné. Tu gémis, tu grinces des dents, toujours à te plaindre… Toujours à me blâmer… Mais que t'ai-je fais sinon t'aimer désespérément pendant 10 ans, à m'en ruiner le moral et la santé. Et encore aujourd'hui, irrépressiblement tout me ramène à toi. Sans hésiter une seconde mon cœur a décidé de te reconquérir, mon cœur masochiste, mon cœur suicidaire et moi je l'ai suivi, parce que je sais que je ne trouverais mon bonheur qu'auprès de toi. Et toi, de quoi tu te plains franchement ? Et mes sentiments à moi, ça ne compte pas ?!_

Masamune tenait Ritsu de force contre un mur, peu importe lequel, il y en avait tant, pour la énième fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Celui-ci se débattait, à son habitude, comme une furie, il l'incendiait, le fusillait du regard. L'éditeur en chef bouillonnait aussi intérieurement de cette exécution sommaire que lui assénait son cher et tendre.

Oui, il était furieux, mais aussi furieusement amoureux et le contact avec son aimé le rendait plus vulnérable qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pour cacher sa faiblesse, une fois de plus il vola un baiser à Onodera, un long et langoureux baiser… Ainsi il n'entendait enfin plus que deux cœurs qui battaient frénétiquement, il laissait s'éclipser les exclamations étouffés de son employé préféré, il rechargeait ses batteries de patience, de courage. Il approfondit son étreinte, sentant le plus jeune céder peu à peu, l'envie de toucher sa peau fut trop forte, il glissa sa main sous la chemise de Ritsu. Il en aurait gémit de bien-être. Bon sang, il avait tant besoin de ce contact, il avait tant besoin de plus.

Onodera le repoussa violemment, surpris Masamune se rattrapa comme il pouvait. Il fixa de ses yeux doré le visage fuyant et exultant de rage de son ex-compagnon, sa poitrine se serra un peu mais il fit taire sa douleur. Il arbora son masque de sarcasme et de moquerie et taquina Onodera comme à son habitude. Et comme à l'accoutumé, celui-ci rougit, vociféra, s'enfuit. Comme toujours, ainsi de suite, Masamune n'en voyait plus la fin. Malgré la patience qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, depuis presque un an il devait avouer que leur histoire n'avait pas avancé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Les barrières de son employé ne tombaient que très rarement, et encore, quand il était poussé à bout. A vrai dire, Takano était de plus en plus fatigué de subir chaque jour cette présence si frustrante, et qui pourtant lui était indispensable.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que Ritsu avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il en était presque sûr, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses crises de jalousies face à Yokozawa, mais il était borné. Il était comme un grand huit, quand Masamune croyait s'approcher Ritsu entamait un repli fulgurant.

« _Je vais me coucher moi…_ » Se dit-il à lui-même en rentrant dans son appartement.

Lassé, il espéra une dernière fois que demain serait un autre jour. Peut-être.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nouvelle journée, nouveau supplice. L'ascenseur venait d'achever sa descente.

« _Pervers ! Me retouche plus jamais t'entends !_ » Vociférait Onodera, le menaçant de ses yeux verts orageux.

Masamune soupira « -_Tsss… Sois honnête avec toi-même Ritsu._ ». Il lui sortit son sourire le plus taquin et narquois qu'il pouvait pour mettre les formes.

« T'es con… » Souffla Onodera. Il prit cet air perdu qui donnait à Masamune l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer, de lui assurer son amour.

« Viens chez moi ce soir, je me ferais pardonner. » Lança Masamune.

« Hors de question ! Pervers ! » Hurla presque Onodera, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« De toute façon t'as pas fini la correction des planches de Mutô-seinsei, tu finiras jamais sans un peu d'aide. » Takano sourit en coin quand il vit Onodera réaliser la véracité de ses paroles.

« Je verrais… » Puis il s'enfuit d'un pas rageur en direction de la gare.

Masamune resta planté là, à le regarder. Il tentait d'entrapercevoir le jeune adolescent qui s'était si passionnément déclaré il y a de cela bien longtemps. Il savait bien qu'au fond son jeune amant était toujours là, caché sous des couches de temps, de rancœur et de peur surtout. Il ne pouvait ignorer la réelle et profonde blessure de Ritsu malgré le malentendu à présent dissipé. Le brun en souffrait vraiment, il voulait plus que tout le soigner de ce traumatisme. Il s'en voulut de se sentir en colère aussi souvent alors que c'était sa faute en partie de ne pas avoir été clair, ça avait été si soudain… Il n'avait pas su réagir à tant d'honnêteté et… d'amour.

« _Quel gâchis…_ »

Onodera se retourna et le fixa avec curiosité, l'espace d'un instant il sembla comprendre que son supérieur était troublé. Mais son expression laissa place à de l'agacement, preuve de son conflit intérieur, de ses émotions contradictoires. « _Tu es trop expressif Ritsu_ » pensa Takano en le rejoignant. « _Comment suis-je censé ignorer ça ? _».

La journée se passa de manière désagréablement habituelle. La section Emerald fut une fois de plus la dernière à quitter leur poste. Levant enfin les yeux de son travail, Takano chercha Ritsu du regard, il était à sa place et… il le regardait. Il faillit lui sourire mais son cadet sursauta et détourna sa tête rapidement. Pourtant cela donna de l'espoir à Takano, il se mit même à esquisser un sourire. Il commença à ranger ses affaires dans cet état d'esprit, sans savoir que Ritsu avait repris son épiage.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans les bureaux de l'agence, Takano satisfait, se leva discrètement de son bureau pour s'approcher de Ritsu. Il se pencha et l'enlaça fermement. Avançant son visage près de l'oreille d'un Onodera déjà fulminant, il lui souffla taquin mais pourtant vrai :

« _Cette journée fut éprouvante, tu m'as manqué._ »

Il sentit le plus jeune se raidir, et sous sa chemise où il avait glissé une main sa peau devenir moite. Ravi, il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de s'emparer de son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Coincé sur sa chaise celui-ci gémissait plus qu'il ne protestait aux avances tactiles de son ex-amant qui devenait plus entreprenant et avait glissé sa main sur son entrejambe.

Masamune s'écarta soudain, pour contempler le corps de Ritsu étendu lascivement sur son siège, le regard dans le flou, un vrai plaisir. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il se mette à l'insulter. Mais sans se démonter, Takano ramassa son sac, puis pris la direction de l'ascenseur non sans passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ritsu. Il aimait vraiment ses cheveux.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, le plus jeune lui faisant la gueule. Il ne tenta plus rien pour le reste du trajet, non que l'envie n'y soit pas, mais il n'avait pas la force de se battre après cette journée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE DE TOI TAKANO ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI AU JUSTE ?! QUI T'AS PERMIS DE ME TOUCHER ?! » Hurla Onodera le poussant avec force. 

Masamune heurta le mur du couloir de l'appartement de Ritsu, il baissa la tête. « JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, DEGAGE ! » S'époumona-t-il enragé.

Sans que Masamune ne puisse rien dire il ajouta d'un air de mépris. « Tu me dégoutes ». Puis il repoussa son supérieur dehors et s'enferma, en pleurs et furieux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tel un zombie, Masamune regagna son appartement. Les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son appartement parurent des kilomètres à ses épaules lourdes. Il s'enferma et s'endormit affalé dans l'entrée vide et dévasté.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un brouillard pour lui tellement épais qu'il ne savait pas comment il réussissait à aller travailler. Il n'osait plus regarder Ritsu honteux et accablé. Rien d'inhabituel pourtant n'était arrivé, il tentait de le séduire et Ritsu avait pété un câble.

Maintenant il se sentait terriblement seul. Au département du shojo chacun s'inquiétait pour lui sans oser l'avouer. Il renvoya chier le seul qui tenta de lui parler, Yokozawa bien entendu. Les semaines passèrent, deux, plus ou moins. Chaque jours il se sentait de plus en plus au fond du trou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Takano-san.. ? »

Onodera était debout devant lui, il sentait la pression d'une main sur son bras qui le secouait.

« Hm ? »

« On est arrivé à l'étage. Tu… tu semblais… perdu dans tes pensées… » Enchaîna-t-il puis il rougit. Masamune se demanda un instant pourquoi puis se rendit compte qu'il avait mis sa main sur celle de Ritsu et qu'il le fixait.

Le premier contact, depuis des siècles lui semblait-il, une onde de choc le traversa. Il fut brusquement parcouru par un courant de colère contre son tortionnaire qui osait revenir comme si de rien n'était lui parler. Il se sentait aussi vaseux et triste. Alors il commença à avancer, faisant pas la même occasion reculer Ritsu, il le repoussa jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

« Viens chez moi… » Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune éditeur piqua un fard de plus belle. « Ho…hors de question...Même pas en rêve ! ». Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son chef, en vain.

« Aller, viens… ».

Il ancra son regard fiévreux dans celui de Ritsu. Il lui sembla voir une pointe d'inquiétude puis sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la main de son châtain était posée sur son front. Ce dernier osait à peine soutenir son regard, d'autant plus quand il vit Takano rougir légèrement.

« Tu…tu es peut être malade…Tu as l'air… vraiment fatigué… Takano-san. » Bégaya Ritsu.

« Alors guéris-moi. » Lança Masamune d'un ton de frustration que Ritsu prit pour un état de faiblesse.

« Je… Tu devrais appeler Yokozawa… » Répondit le jeune homme.

Masamune s'affaissa sur Ritsu. « Tu sais bien que toi seul peut s'occuper de moi… Ce n'est pas Yokozawa que je veux voir… Ritsu. ».

Ritsu après d'incompréhensibles bégaiements et sous le coup du remords pour ses mots durs quelques temps plus tôt accepta de s'occupe de lui. Puis il ne tenait pas à voir Yokozawa débarquer et lui faire la leçon sur comment il serait un meilleur petit ami que lui. Le jeune fit entrer Masamune dans son propre appartement en le soutenant par la taille, le pensant réellement fiévreux.

Masamune sentait ses sens s'affoler, son état d'abattement toujours présent résonnait en fond, car il se sentait malgré lui trop heureux du contact du corps de son aimé. Il se sentait honteux d'être si exalté à l'idée de voir Ritsu non seulement entrer dans son appartement mais en plus de savoir qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui dit de ne pas bouger.

Il revint quelques minutes après, avec un linge humide et un verre d'eau dans lequel pétillait un cachet contre la fièvre. « _Si seulement_ » se dit-il, « _Si un simple cachet pouvait me guérir de ma fièvre_ ». Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas question de la même fièvre.

Onodera, rougissant quelque peu souleva les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front de son supérieur et y déposa le linge humide, Takano ferma les yeux de bonheur. « _Ureshii…_ » Murmura-t-il, faisant sursauter son infirmier personnel, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément Ritsu qui lui refourgua le verre d'eau au bord des lèvres avec précipitation.

Onodera finit par s'allonger sur le canapé.

« Même si tu me reproche souvent de me maltraiter avec ma malbouffe et mon sommeil… C'est… c'est toi…Tu devrais faire attention à toi Takano-san. » Balbutia Onodera.

Après un moment de silence Takano entrouvrit un œil, Ritsu était assis sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

« La faute à qui ? » Lança-t-il sans réfléchir, puis il rouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant et se redressant trop vite, il mit la main sur sa bouche. Tandis qu'il entrevoyait l'expression médusée de Ritsu il rajouta « Oups. ».

Il commença à regretter d'avoir entraîné Ritsu dans son appartement, il était bien trop faible pour se défendre ce soir, et il semblait avoir désemparé son adoré. « _Tant pis_ » Se dit-il, « _Encore une fois j'ai merdé_ ». Il se dit que le plus jeune allait s'esquiver maintenant, il se recoucha et ferma ses yeux. Les minutes passaient et cependant il n'entendit pas de mouvements de la part de Ritsu.

« _Comment ça ? Que… Qu'as-tu voulu dire Takano…san ?_ » Demanda Ritsu soudainement, sa voix était empreinte de remord. Takano n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir celui-ci avec un air peiné ou perdu, il ne le supporterait pas, ni l'envie de le serrer contre lui, ni le rejet qui s'en suivrait.

« _C'en est assez…._ » Les mots lui échappèrent. « _Pars tant qu'il est tant_ » pensa-t-il, « _Demain je mettrais ça sur le compte de la fièvre et on reprendra notre jeu sado-maso…_ ».

Mais Ritsu en avait décidé autrement, torturé depuis des jours par l'impression de rejet qu'il ressentait de la part de Masamune à son encontre. Il se sentait coupable de son état, de son humeur. Il était peiné, au fond, d'imaginer avoir fait souffrir son sempai.

Masamune sentit un courant d'air et la présence de Ritsu près de lui. Puis des mains posées fermement de part en part de ses épaules, il se sentit secoué.

« _De quoi ? Takano-san, tu dois me dire !_ » S'esclaffa Ritsu. Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix, il se dit qu'il devait faire peine à voir si même Ritsu en venait à s'inquiéter. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, las, et scruta le visage de son cher et tendre amour. Voyant l'expression de Ritsu, il ne put retenir la vague de tristesse qui le parcourut et qui transperça son regard pourtant si mystérieux d'habitude. Celui-ci parut choqué et eut un mouvement de recul.

Il voyait bien la panique envahir son beau châtain, pourtant il répondit froidement.

« _Je DOIS te dire hein… Pourquoi je devrais m'ouvrir à toi Onodera ?_ » Sa voix fit sursauter Ritsu qui fronça les sourcils.

« _C'est TOI je te signale qui passe ton temps à m'imposer tes sentiments d'abord ! Pourquoi tu te priverais cette fois HEIN ?!_ » S'écria Ritsu échauffé.

« _Eh bien je ne t'impose plus rien_ » Lâcha Masamune platement. « _Là, tu es content ?_ » Sa voix se brisa. Il sentit les larmes si longtemps refoulée remonter à la surface et il couvrit son visage avec son bras.

Un silence pesant régnait à présent dans l'appartement. Il sentait toujours Ritsu au-dessus de son visage.

« _C'est bon, tu peux t'en aller, tu as le droit de m'abandonner, je ne t'en voudrais pas, et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à t'en vouloir._ » Murmura Takano excédé. « _J'ai compris maintenant, j'ai aucune chance de te récupérer, j'aurais dû m'y faire il y a 10 ans…_ ».

Quelque chose de brisa en lui à cet instant, une barrière dont il n'avait pas eu conscience, celle du masque qui cachait sa douleur. « _Et puis tu veux que je te dises, si j'ai continué à t'aimer c'était pas par choix, comment est-ce que j'étais censé faire, il n'y avait que toi qui me faisait me sentir vivant ?_ » Il s'énerva. « _Mais putain tu sais ce que c'est 10 ans de survie à ruminer sur un amour perdu ?! Parce que MOI j'en suis certain Ritsu, je suis fou de toi ! Et j'arrive tellement pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi que je m'en suis presque laissé crever ! Alors pardonne-moi de t'imposer mes sentiments qui te gênent tellement mais j'en peux plus de me battre contre toi chaque jours pour un signe qui ne viendra pas ! J'ai espéré, j'ai patienté, après tout, toi aussi t'avais mal hein… Mais t'en avais rien à foutre de mes sentiments alors que j'avais besoin de toi, j'AI besoin de toi… J'aurais supplié à genoux si tu l'avais demandé. Est-ce que tu peux sentir mon cœur, comme il bat pour toi, comme il aime sans condition ? Mais il est pas invincible, et j'en peux plus Ritsu, tu comprends, ça me tue mais j'abandonne, si c'est ce que tu veux je te laisse tranquille…_ ».

Il sentait les larmes couler de ses yeux et imprégner sa manche, il ne s'était plus sentit aussi mal depuis longtemps. Soudain son bras fut projeté contre le dossier du canapé, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit l'expression de colère, de douleur, d'horreur de Ritsu. La gifle retentie, sèche si la joue de Masamune qui écarquilla les yeux. Ritsu fondit littéralement en larme, il lui saisit le col violemment le regardant avec rage.

« _Baka, t'es qu'un con Masamune… T'es vraiment con !_ »

Alors que Masamune restait muet de stupéfaction Ritsu enchaîna.

« _Je t'INTERDIS d'abandonner tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis !_ » Sur ce, il ramena le col de Takano à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec hargne. Masamune n'osait pas fermer les yeux de stupeur, son cœur fondit quand il entendit les sanglots de Ritsu s'intensifier tandis qu'il le couvrait de baisers. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur chemin instantanément jusqu'aux joues de son amour qu'il caressa désespérément. Le baiser se prolongea, leurs langues se touchèrent hésitantes puis passionnées, assoiffées. Bientôt s'y joignirent des caresses qui les firent gémir.

« _Je veux t'appartenir Masamune… Je suis désolé… Je… j'aurais voulu…_ » Tenta d'articuler Ritsu entre deux baisers. Masamune lui répondit avec un regard ardent qui le fit frissonner, puis il lui arracha sa chemise, le plus jeune fit de même. Se caressant mutuellement, ils finirent nus tous deux s'embrassant comme des fous. Masamune sentait la langue de Ritsu sans cesse venir chercher la sienne pour plus de contact, puis le bas ventre de celui-ci commença lentement à frotter contre sa verge. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer et donna un coup de bassin afin de faire comprendre son excitation. Ritsu échappa un gémissement suave qui laissa le plus vieux pantois.

« _Ritsu, je te veux… Là, maintenant_ » Murmura Masamune la voix rauque.

N'hésitant qu'une seconde le châtain saisit la verge tendue de son amant et s'empala dessus non sans un cri de douleur. Masamune grogna tandis que Ritsu commençait à bouger lentement contre son bas ventre, le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue était beaucoup trop pour lui, Ritsu ondulait sur lui les yeux brumeux, la bouche entrouverte laissant s'échapper des gémissements, ses mains appuyées sur son torse… Il lui saisit les hanches et donna un fort coup de bassin, Ritsu jeta sa tête en arrière lâchant un cri de plaisir intense.

C'en était trop, il attrapa Ritsu et le retourna sous lui. Il lui releva les jambes une main sur ses reins. Immobiles, ils se dévisagèrent avec passion quelques secondes puis Masamune fondit sur les lèvres de Ritsu le pénétrant davantage par la même occasion. Puis ce ne fut que coup de bassin et gémissements. Quand Masamune se sentit sur le point de venir, il saisit la verge de son amant et commença de frénétique va et vient au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Ritsu se cambra d'un coup « Oooh ! Masaaaa….Aaaah ! » Jouit-il d'une voix si sensuelle que Masamune ne put s'empêcher de venir en lui dans un cri. Il s'affaissa lentement sur le torse de Ritsu qui haletait et lui souffla « _Ritsu… Je t'aime._ ». Il sentit alors les bras de son amour l'entourer et sa voix murmurer « _Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi, Masamune…_ ».

A ce moment il se dit que toutes les peines du monde valaient bien ce moment magique.

« _Je n'abandonnerais plus jamais _» Promit-il.

« _Moi non plus…_ » Renchérit Ritsu avant de succomber à la fatigue.


End file.
